


My Gift Is You

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Drabble, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Derek doesn't know what to get Stiles for Christmas, Stiles has an idea.





	

The mall was never a fun place for a werewolf, too many sights, sounds, and smells, the mall during the holiday season was almost unbearable, but Derek had always had to bear it, first with his mother, then Laura, and now with Lydia, who was dragging him through the Beacon Heights mall on December 21 when she discovered he hadn’t done any shopping yet.

“Who am I even buying stuff for?” Derek muttered as he was bodily dragged from store to store by a girl who was just about a foot shorter than him. 

“The pack,” Lydia said as if he should have known that, “We all got stuff for you and we do our gift exchange after dinner on Christmas, it would be rude of you to not bring anything.”

“Christmas dinner?”

“Derek, Jesus it’s like you still don’t understand,” Lydia said, stopping in her tracks, “You’re a part of this pack, of this family. Stiles got your grandma’s pie recipe from Cora so you’d have it on Christmas, you’re coming.”

Derek looked at her, his eyes wide, but he nodded and said, “I’ll be there.”

“I know you will, and you’ll bring Melissa a new scarf, John a healthy living cookbook, Argent a gift card because we don’t expect you to give him a new gun, Scott wants a self cleaning litter box for his new cat, you already got me the shoes I want and you owe me 100$, and you can figure out Stiles on your own.”

“Do we have to shop here?” Derek asked, looking at the hordes of shoppers around them, “I’m not going to find anything good for Stiles, or anyone else.”

“One more stop here, then we’ll run to the pet store for Scott’s, then to Barns and Noble for the book for John,” Lydia said, “And you’ll figure something out for Stiles, I believe in you.” 

“Fine,” Derek said, but he knew it was pointless to argue with Lydia, she would win. 

By the end of the day he had gifts for everyone but Stiles, and when Lydia dropped him off at the loft she gave him a stern look that clearly said, ‘get him something good.’

The problem was Derek wanted to give Stiles the world, but that wasn’t really an option. He knew that everyone knew about how he felt about Stiles, but that didn’t make his life any easier, if anything it made it harder. 

“Derek,” Stiles said when Derek opened the door to the loft, Stiles was sprawled on the couch, it was a familiar sight and Derek felt his stomach flip over at the sight of him, “Oh good you got presents!”

“Uh yeah, just some small stuff,” Derek said, setting the bags down, “I still haven’t gotten anything for you.”

“How about you don’t get my a present,” Stiles said, sounding a little nervous, “And go out on a date with me instead.”

“That feels like getting a present,” Derek said carefully, not wanting to give away how fast his heart was racing, “And I’m suppose to be giving you something, not getting something from you.”

“What if it was our gifts to each other?”

“That could work,” Derek said, then added, “Don’t wrap yourself, please, please don’t.”

“We’ll see,” Stiles said with a laugh, getting up off the couch, “Want to stop over my place tomorrow and help me with some baking?”

“Sure,” Derek said with a smile, “It’s a date.”


End file.
